Normale Weihnachten?
by YuryJulian
Summary: Es weihnachtet sehr bei den Wolenczaks.... oder auch nicht?


Disc: Gehört alles den Filmemachern und ich verdiene nichts!  
  
Normale Weihnachten? by Yury Julian  
  
Irgendwie typisch, dachte Lucas bei sich. Wenn ich Weihnachtsgeschenke brauche ist die ganze Stadt ebenfalls unterwegs und das an Heilig Abend persönlich! Das Kaufhaus war bis auf den letzten Quadratmillimeter gefüllt mit Menschenmassen. Er quetschte sich gerade an einer Schlange vorbei, die an einer Kasse anstand, die er noch gar nicht sehen konnte. Nun, zumindest war er heute morgen bereits früh aufgebrochen und hatte so gut wie alle Geschenke zusammen. Für den Captain würde er zu Hause in Cape Quest etwas besorgen, oder zumindest nach den Feiertagen noch einmal durch die Läden ziehen.  
  
Er hatte es zur Rolltreppe geschafft und sah bereits den Ausgang des großen Kaufhauses. Die frische Winterbrise fuhr ihm eiskalt ins Gesicht als er durch die automatischen Glastüren trat. Noch immer liefen eilig Massen in das Geschäft hinein. Jemand stieß den Teenager von hinten an und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Als er die wenigen leicht vereisten Stufen des Kaufhauses hinunterfiel hörte er ein Knacksen und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen rechten Arm.  
  
"Na klasse, vielen herzlichen Dank aber auch!", schrie er wütend auf. Der Rempler hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Von den Einkäufern kamen viele im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht auf die Idee, ihm könnte etwas passiert sein. Alle gafften sie recht blöd, bevor sie ihren weiteren Wegen nachgingen. Ein Mann mit leicht graumelierten Haaren kam jedoch auf ihn zu. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und sammelte zwei der Tüten ein, die Lucas bei dem Sturz verloren hatte.  
  
"Nein, ich glaube mein Arm ist gebrochen. Und ich habe noch nicht mal jemanden, den ich verklagen könnte!"  
  
Der Mann half ihm auf. "Ich habe die Dame gesehen, die sie gestoßen hat, wenn sie wollen kann ich eine Beschreibung bei der Polizei abgeben. Aber ich denke, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich sie in ein Krankenhaus begleite."  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich schaffe das schon alleine. So schlimm ist das nicht. Bei dem Gerempel dort oben ist es ein Wunder, dass nicht noch mehr sich hier was brechen."  
  
"Keine Klage? Ich bin Anwalt und könnte da einiges für sie herausholen."  
  
"Nein! Im Anbetracht der Festlichkeiten ziehe ich es vor, dies nicht zu tun. Bestimmt war es nur ein Versehen, bei einem solchen Gedränge. Des weiteren glaube ich nicht, dass sie den Fall bekommen hätten. Mein Vater kooperiert nur mit seinen eigenen Anwälten."  
  
Beleidigt stapfte der Mann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen davon. Lucas war sich sicher, dass er es gewesen war, der bei dem Stoß von der Frau, wie er sagt, mit geholfen hatte. Selbst in solch einer Zeit dachten die Leute nur an Geld und ihr persönliches Fortkommen.  
  
Er winkte sich ein Taxi heran und fuhr damit zum Apartment seiner Mutter. Da er den rechten Arm nicht mehr nutzen konnte und ihn fest an den Oberkörper gedrückt hielt, klingelte er.  
  
Fragend öffnete seine Mutter ihm. "Kannst du mir die hier mal abnehmen?", fragte er und hielt die Tüten hoch. "Aber nicht rein sehen."  
  
"Was ist los? Du guckst so komisch." Sie nahm die Tüten und stellte sie auf der Kommode ab.  
  
"Mir tut mein Arm verdammt weh. Kann mich einer von euch ins Krankenhaus fahren? So wie sich das angehört hat, ist der gebrochen."  
  
Cynthias Augen weiteten sich angstvoll. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie panisch und griff nach seinem Arm, den sie vorsichtig ansehen wollte. Doch die dicke Jacke von Lucas verhinderte dies.  
  
"Ich bin angerempelt worden und einige Stufen auf dem glatten Eis nach unten gefallen."  
  
*******  
  
"Ja?", Lucas war zum Vidlink gehechtet.  
  
"Na du? Ich wollte mich nur mal erkundigen wie dein Geburtstag noch so verlaufen ist.", sagte Bridger mit besonders guter Laune.  
  
"Recht friedlich. Zumindest für die Verhältnisse in meiner Familie." Lucas schälte sich aus den warmen Winterklamotten.  
  
"Sag nur, du bist erst jetzt vom Geschenke kaufen zurück. Bist du nicht etwas zu spät dran?", mutmaßte Bridger, weil er sich keinen Grund vorstellen könnte, weshalb Lucas in die winterliche Kälte hinausging.  
  
"Nein, ich komme gerade aus dem Krankenhaus. Die sind wie die Verrückten noch panisch auf Weihnachtseinkäufe aus, dabei bin ich gestürzt. Meine Geschenke habe ich aber nun alle." Zur Anschauung hielt er seinen in Gips gepackten Unterarm hoch.  
  
"Da scheinst du Glück gehabt zu haben. Hauptsache dir ist nichts weiter passiert."  
  
Lucas sah eindringlich auf den Bildschrim. "Wieso sagt mir mein Innerstes, dass es ihnen viel lieber wäre, wenn ich bei ihnen sein könnte? Dieser Anruf hier ist doch nicht nur um sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden zu erkunden." Der Teenager hatte ein wissendes Lächeln aufgesetzt.  
  
"Du hast eine zu rege Phantasie, Lucas.", grinste Bridger. "Frohe Weihnachten noch."  
  
Nachdem Bridger aufgelegt hatte, ging Lucas in die Küche, wo noch immer seiner Geschenke liegen sollten. Sein Vater war soeben dabei sich wieder anzuziehen. "Gehst du noch mal weg?", fragte er ihn.  
  
"Ich muss nach New York. Während wir im Krankenhaus waren hat ein Großkunde in der Firma angerufen und noch um ein Gespräch gebeten."  
  
Lucas fiel aus allen Wolken. "Heute noch?", fragte er entsetzt. Sein Vater nickte nur, während er eilig einen Schal umband. "Aber du hast versprochen dieses Jahr da zu sein. Du kannst nicht gehen!"  
  
"Doch ich kann!", sagte Dr. Wolenczak wütend über die Proteste seines Sohnes. "Das Versprechen bezog sich auf deinen Geburtstag, nicht aber auf Weihnachten. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück sein."  
  
Wie gerädert stand Lucas im Türbogen zwischen Küche und Flur. Sein Vater hatte soeben die Wohnung verlassen. "Klasse! Damit hätte ich mir zumindest die Hälfte der Tüten doch sparen können und dieses blöden Bruch auch!", nörgelte er. Wütend schnappte er sich die Tüten und brachte sie in sein Zimmer.  
  
"Das ist schade, nun bist du heute Abend ganz alleine.", meinte seine Mutter als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie war damit beschäftigt den Baum zu schmücken. Eine Tätigkeit, die man bei ihr so gut wie nie zu sehen bekam.  
  
"Nicht du auch noch. Was ist es bei dir? Eine besonders geschichtsverändernde Entdeckung?", fragte er zynisch.  
  
"Nein. Das Museum beteiligt sich an einer caritativen Gala, die heute Abend stattfindet. Wir machen das jedes Jahr, erinnerst du dich noch? Du bist auch einmal dabei gewesen. Ich muss dahin. Da aber dein Vater hier war, ging ich davon aus, dass er wenigstens bei dir wäre. Aber ich hätte damit rechnen müssen. Auf ihn war noch nie verlass. Sobald ein Anruf kam, es würde um eine größere Summe gehen, war er schnell wie der Blitz verschwunden." Cynthia war angesäuert nur irgendwie hatte Lucas das Gefühl, sie tat nur so. Als sie fertig war, klopfte sie von ihren Händen den Staub ab. "Ich muss jetzt dann los. Wir wollen vorher noch einige Dinge für den heutigen Abend durchsprechen. Im Kühlschrank ist eine Lasagne, die du dir in der Mikrowelle warm machen kannst."  
  
Stocksauer ging Lucas in sein Zimmer. Das war sowas von typisch. Er kam sich dermaßen hintergangen vor. Anscheinend hatten seine Eltern nun ihre Pflicht erfüllt und konnten endlich wieder ihren eigenen Tätigkeiten nachkommen. Der gestrige Geburtstag war einfach zu schön gewesen. Wieso mussten sie auch immer so selbstsüchtig sein? Andere Familien würden bereits in harmonischer Weihnachtsstimmung schwelgen, aber seine in stressiger Arbeitsatmosphäre. "Fantastisch! Lasagne!", brachte er verächtlich hervor. Er ließ sich mit dem Bauch auf sein Bett fallen. "Das musste ja so kommen. Ich will auch mal einen leckeren Weihnachtsbraten haben."  
  
Bridger jetzt anzurufen fand er nicht in Ordnung. Der würde mit dem Doctor zusammen sein. Da zu stören wäre nicht richtig. Es wäre viel besser gewesen, wenn er das verdammte Flugticket hätte verfallen lassen und lieber mit auf dessen Insel gegangen wäre. Die ganzen Geschenke seiner Eltern, so sehr sie ihm auch gefielen waren vollkommen wertlos. Er wollte endlich wieder ein glückliches Fest feiern. Wenig später hörte er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Nun war er wirklich ganz allein. Ob er Tony anrufen sollte? Nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst der hatte heute andere Sachen im Kopf. So schlecht Tony's Verhältnis zu seiner Eltern auch sein mochte, aber in Sachen Weihnachten schienen sie zusammen zu halten.  
  
"Was mach ich nur?", fragte er sich selbst, wobei er auf seinem Bett saß und mit einem Kissen spielte. Langeweile quälte ihn.  
  
Dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" Er sprang zum Vidlink und wählte eine Nummer. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ging auch schon jemand heran. "Hi, ist Jake da?"  
  
"Lucas? Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Warte ich hole ihn."  
  
"Ja, hi! Bin ich doch noch nicht in Vergessenheit geraten.", meinte ein grinsender Teenager kurz darauf.  
  
"Nein, bist du nicht. Schon alles in Weihnachtsstimmung bei euch?"  
  
"Total! Die halbe Familie ist zusammengekommen. Dieses Jahr muss unbedingt hier gefeiert werden. Am Abend soll es geschlossen zur Kirche gehen und dann noch ein Gläschen Wein. Ich sag dir, wenig Nerven werde ich heute nicht lassen. Morgen wollen wir zu meinem Onkel, denn der hat ein großes Haus, da kann die gesamte Familie, nicht nur die engsten Verwandten zusammengekommen und der große Braten wird serviert. Ich hab zwar eine Mail geschickt, aber wenn ich dich schon mal an der Strippe habe; alles Gute nachträglich. Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Bis du hier in Buffalo?"  
  
"Ja, darum ruf ich an. Bist du nur morgen mit den Festlichkeiten eingespannt?"  
  
"Bist du ganz allein?", fragte Jake kritisch.  
  
"Leider."  
  
"Hmm." Jake überlegte. "Wenn ich vorher bescheid gewusst hätte, würde ich dich zu uns einladen. Ist blöd jetzt. Vielleicht habe ich am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag Zeit, eher geht nichts. Tut mir echt leid." Dem Teenager tat es wirklich leid, das konnte Lucas erkennen. Sein Freund war in dieser Hinsicht völlig aufrichtig.  
  
"Meine Nummer hast du, solltest du mehr wissen, wann du jetzt endgültig frei kommen kannst, dann meldest du dich einfach. Ich lauf nicht weg."  
  
"Ich sitz nachher in Gedanken an dich unter dem Baum. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!"  
  
"Mach dir keinen Kopf. Solange du in den nächsten Tagen überhaupt etwas Zeit für mich hast, reicht mir das schon." Er beendete die Verbindung. "Das waren keine fünf Minuten!", stöhnte er auf. Ob er versuchen sollte jemanden auf der Sea Quest zu erreichen? Ortiz würde nun ebenfalls bei seiner Familie auf Kuba sein. Von den sonstigen Notbesatzungsmitgliedern kannte er niemanden gut genug, um mit ihnen längere Gespräche zu führen. Ach, wieso mussten sein Heilig Abend auch so langweilig sein? Dann surrte das Vidlink.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hi Lucas! Frohe Weihnachten, nachträglich alles Gute, was macht mein Brief?", fragte ein vor Freude überschäumender Ortiz.  
  
"Hallo und Danke. Dein Brief wird dieses Mal nichts. Es sei denn ich tipp ihn."  
  
"Wieso das denn?", Ortiz war entsetzt.  
  
Lucas zeigte seinen Gips. "Oh... dumm gelaufen, wie?"  
  
"Sehr dumm. Hast du etwas Zeit zum reden, oder wolltest du nur kurz hallo sagen?"  
  
"Ein wenig können wir schon plaudern. Ich rufe doch nicht einfach nur mal kurz so an. Du, ich habe eine Karte von Ben bekommen. Du wirst bestimmt auch eine haben. Heute morgen sind ziemlich viele Briefe und Karten für die Mannschaft gekommen. Die Kisten stehen teilweise noch ungeleert an der Schleuse. Zumindest als ich weg bin."  
  
"Von Ben? Was macht der überhaupt jetzt?"  
  
"Frag mich was leichteres. Als ich das letzte Mal was mit ihm zu tun hatte, war er noch Filialleiter einer Fastfood Kette, aber ich glaube nicht, das er dort lange geblieben ist. Du kennst ihn doch. Das wäre jedoch einige Nachforschungen wert. Hast du zu Hause die Möglichkeit?"  
  
Lucas grinste frech. "Natürlich. Seit gestern bin ich stolzer Besitzer dieses High-End-Laptops mit dem ich schnurlos per Satellit surfen kann." Stolz hielt er das Gerät hoch.  
  
"Los, los, los.", drängte Miquel.  
  
"Ich mach ja schon."  
  
"Bist du allein? Bei euch ist es so ruhig."  
  
"Jepp. Vater nach New York, weil er sich ein Millionengeschäft nicht durch die Lappen gehen lässt und Mutter zieht wie jedes Jahr ihre Wohltätigkeitsgala durch. Leider ist die dieses Jahr genau an Weihnachten und nicht davor. Ich habe vielleicht eine Wut im Bauch."  
  
"Warum bist du nicht mit?"  
  
"Mit wem?"  
  
"Mit beiden. New York wäre doch bestimmt nicht schlecht. Wie so eine Gala ist weiß ich nicht, bisher konnte ich mich vor solchen Dinger noch recht gut drücken."  
  
"Mein Vater hätte mich nicht einmal mitgenommen, wenn ich mit ein paar Geldscheine vor seiner Nase gewedelt hätte. Angeblich bin ich bei solchen Geschäften nach wie vor im Weg. Und meine Mutter kann ihre Galas bis ans Ende der Zeit alleine machen. Ich habe keine Lust auf die Idioten von ihrem Museum und ziehe es vor mit einer kopflosen Leiche allein in der Wohnung zu sitzen."  
  
"Leiche, die kopflos ist?", fragte Ortiz skeptisch.  
  
"Die Weihnachtsgans. Meine Mutter hatte angefangen sie vorzubereiten, aber dann doch einfach so in der Spüle liegen lassen, weil sie keine Zeit mehr hatte."  
  
Ortiz lachte. "Das bedeutet doch, du sollst sie machen."  
  
"Das fehlte noch. Eher jag ich das Haus in die Luft, als dass ich mich als Koch betätige." Lucas war nebenbei mit Hacken beschäftigt. "Ich versuch mal was über die Datenbank der UEO raus zu bekommen. Eventuell haben die einen Vermerk darüber, was er nach seinem Dienst auf der Sea Quest getan hat. Oh, da haben wir es schon. Du hattest recht, er hat wirklich bei einer Fast Food Kette gearbeitet, aber nicht als Filialleiter." Lucas lachte. "Er stand hinterm Tresen. Das passt zu ihm."  
  
"Stell dir vor, du willst nur einen Burger und Ben steht dir in so einem tollen Kostüm vor dir. Weiß, rot gestreift.", witzelte Ortiz.  
  
"Ich würde umdrehen und wieder gehen.", meinte Lucas trocken.  
  
"Steht mehr da?"  
  
"Nur, dass er nach drei Wochen geflogen ist, aber nicht warum."  
  
"Schade, wäre bestimmt der Brüller."  
  
"Das glaub ich einfach nicht.", meinte Lucas skeptisch.  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Er ist seit sieben Wochen wieder bei der UEO."  
  
"Sein Offizierspatent war doch ausgelaufen."  
  
"Ja, aber wenn das hier stimmt, dann hat er es um sechs Jahre erweitert." Lucas sah wieder zu Ortiz auf den Monitor, seinen Laptop aufgeklappt vor ihm. "Er ist im Hauptquartier als Lieutenant im Sicherheitsdienst."  
  
"Sicherheit? Ben? Na dann fliegt der Laden demnächst in die Luft."  
  
Lucas lachte, sein Blick war wieder auf dem Laptop. "Er hat allerdings eine Anfrage laufen bezüglich eines Postens auf einem U-Boot. Er hätte auf einem Frachter anfangen können, aber das lehnte er ab."  
  
"Der will auf die Sea Quest. Da geh ich jede Wette mit dir ein."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich. Stell dir das mal vor. Ben Krieg taucht wieder auf der Sea Quest auf. Zusammen mit Tony wären die das passende Paar."  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Ortiz: "Meinst du Bridger würde ihn an Bord lassen."  
  
"Es spricht nichts dagegen. Er hatte zwar einige Macken, aber seine Arbeit hat er immer zufriedenstellend erledigt. So wie ich Bridger kenne, lässt er ihn wieder kommen. Brody springt im Dreieck. Der hat doch schon seine Probleme mit Tony's Charakter klar zu kommen. "  
  
"Sofern er nicht mit seiner eigenen Bereicherung beschäftigt ist, war Ben wirklich nicht schlecht."  
  
"Davon mal abgesehen.", lächelte Lucas.  
  
"Du Luke, meine Tante ruft mich. Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß mit deiner kopflosen Leiche und lass dich von deinen Eltern nicht so ärgern. Schöne Feiertage noch. Vielleicht bekommst du noch Geschenke."  
  
"Dir auch noch schöne Feiertage, danke!" Ortiz beendete die Verbindung. Soso, Ben Krieg war also wieder im aktiven UEO - Dienst. Gut zu wissen.  
  
******  
  
Lucas hatte seinen Abend dann vorm Fernseher verbracht und war kurz nach Mitternacht schlafen gegangen. Aus diesem Grund wachte er auch schon kurz vor neun auf. Egal wie oft er sich im Bett hin und her wälzte er konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen. Tja, was solls, dachte er sich. Er beugte sich aus dem Bett und hob seinen Laptop vom Boden auf. Als erstes checkte er seine Mails. Nur Spammails, keine wichtigen Nachrichten. Klar, von wem denn auch. Gerade zur Weihnachtszeit, dachten alle an diesem Morgen, dem ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag eher an ihre Geschenke. Gestern kamen die ganzen Grußmails und heute? Heute waren alle Freunde nebensächlich.  
  
Seine Magen knurrte. Am vergangenen Abend war ihm vor Wut auf seine Eltern der Appetit vergangen und er hatte nichts gegessen, doch nun musste da was rein. "Los Raubtiere, gehen wir auf die Jagd.", scherzte er für sich selber rum. Manchmal konnte er echt bekloppt sein. Aber ihn sah so ja keiner. Auf allen vieren krabbelte er aus seinem Bett. Beim Verlassen dieses fröstelte es ihn sehr. Nur in Shorts und T-Shirt konnte er nicht in die Küche. Erst überlegte er die Wolldecke aus seinem Bett mitzunehmen entschied sich dann jedoch dazu etwas überzuziehen. Schnell zog er wahllos eine Jogginghose aus seinem Schrank und warf sich den blöden Pulli von seinen Großeltern über. Das Ding kratzte und juckte teilweise, aber das T-Shirt darunter vermied das Schlimmste. Nur mit den Socken hatte er noch ein Problem. Kein Paar fand sich zusammen und wenn, dann waren Löcher groß wie Planeten da drinnen. Am Ende zog er sich zwei verschiedene an. Hauptsache warm.  
  
Wann seine Mutter wohl nach Hause gekommen war, fragte er sich, als er in die Küche ging. Bevor er darin einbog erhaschte er einen Blick gerade heraus in das Wohnzimmer. Lagen da etwa Geschenke unter dem Baum? Tatsächlich. Und nicht etwa kleine. Nun musste er abwägen. Essen oder Geschenke? Letzteres überwog und schnell wie der Blitz saß Lucas unter dem Baum und schüttelte alle Geschenke, egal ob da nun sein Name auf der kleinen Karte stand oder nicht. Eines legte er ganz schnell ziemlich weit hinter in die Ecke. Er hatte das Gefühl dieses kaputt gemacht zu haben. Das klimperte nicht mehr so, wie am Anfang.  
  
"Habe ich doch richtig gehört.", sagte ein verschlafene Cynthia, die gähnend die Wendeltreppe hinunterstieg. "Einige der Pakete sind von deinem Vater. Er bat mich diese mit her zu richten, da er wohl nicht recht zeitig zurück sein würde."  
  
"Der kommt auch nicht zurück.", zischte Lucas sauer. Musste sie ihn wieder daran erinnern, dass sein Vater am Vortag einfach so abgezischt war? Völlig unbewusst suchte der Teenager jedoch nach den Geschenken von Dr. Wolenczak. Eines der größeren Pakete zog er hervor. Es war ziemlich schwer.  
  
"Doch natürlich kommt er wieder zurück. Er hat die Tickets für unseren Flug und das Hotel gebucht." Cynthia setzte sich auf die Couch um ihren Sohn beim auspacken zu zu sehen. Der hielt jedoch inne.  
  
"Was für ein Flug und Hotel?", er war verwirrt.  
  
"Hat er dir das noch nicht erzählt?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Er war nur damit einverstanden deinen Geburtstag hier zu feiern, wenn wir Silvester gemeinsam in Sydney verbringen. Entweder alle oder keiner. Da ich sowieso noch nichts vor hatte und mir ein Urlaub gut tun könnte, hielt ich es für in Ordnung. Ein wenig Sonne um diese Zeit ist Balsam für die Seele.", lächelte sie.  
  
Der Teenager sah seine Mutter mit einem vorwurfsvollem Ausdruck an. "Jetzt fahr ich auf einmal doch nach Australien?"  
  
"Genau. Da willst du immer hin. Ich versteh es nur nicht. Was ist dort so anders als hier?"  
  
Der Achtzehnjährige riß wieder an dem Geschenkpapier herum. Daraus purzelte ein großes schweres Buch. Eines von mehreren. "Eine Enzyklopädie der Naturwissenschaften. Wahnsinn, die kosten ein Vermögen. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass mir Bridger erlaubt die mit an Bord zu nehmen. Nicht mal einen Band." Er blätterte bereits im Band der Mathematik herum.  
  
"Hast du auf dem Boot soviel Zeit zum lesen?"  
  
"Nein, seit dem neuen nicht mehr. Ich habe doch eine leitende Position bekommen. Muss nicht mehr den Raum verlassen, wenn es um wichtige Dinge geht. Das ist ganz toll so. Zudem werde ich ernster genommen und meine Kommentare nicht einfach nur als dummes Zeug von einem Kind abgestempelt oder als pure Zufallstreffer eines blinden Huhnes. Echt, es ist um einiges besser geworden. Hätte ich anfangs nicht gedacht, aber mir gefällt es sehr gut auf der Sea Quest. Dad bekommt einen Herzschlag, wenn er hört, dass er mich jetzt so schnell nicht wieder von dort runter bekommt."  
  
"Dann scheinst du endlich deinen Platz gefunden zu haben. Mit dir war es nicht leicht."  
  
"Tu nicht so. Das ich nicht nur in einer speziellen Richtung weiterarbeiten würde war euch allen klar. Du wolltest nebenbei aus mir noch einen Archäologen machen und warst stocksauer, als ich mich in Stanford für etwas ganz anderes eingeschrieben habe, das überhaupt nichts mit deiner Fachrichtung zu tun hatte. Aber bei der UEO kann ich über alle Themengebiete hinweg arbeiten. Wenn irgendwo etwas entdeckt wird, ist die Sea Quest sofort vor Ort und führt die ersten Untersuchungen durch. Ziemlich interessant, was man dort so alles mitbekommt."  
  
"Wieso steht die Pflanze jetzt dort?", fragte Lucas' Mutter als ihr Blick zum Esstisch wanderte, wo jetzt daneben eine große Pflanze stand, die vorher am Fenster war.  
  
"Äh, mir war langweilig."  
  
"Soso.", meinte Cynthia mistrauisch.  
  
"Darum habe ich mich mal in meinem Talent als Innendesigner versucht. Die steht doch gut dort." Die Wahrheit war; Lucas wollte sich am Vorabend doch etwas weihnachtliche Stimmung schaffen und die Kerzen des Adventkranzes entzünden. Dabei ist ihm beim Entzünden des Streichholzes dieses abgebrochen, in hohem Bogen durchs Wohnzimmer geflogen und hatte den Teppich an genau der Stelle in Brand gesetzt, wo jetzt die Pflanze stand. Der Teenager hoffte nur, seine Mutter würde die Pflanze erst wieder an ihren normalen Platz setzen, wenn er sich wieder auf der Sea Quest befand. Der Brandfleck war fast so groß wie eine Untertasse. Doch ihr schien diese Erklärung vorerst zu reichen, denn sie wandte ihren Blick von dem Grünzeug ab.  
  
"Ich setze Kaffee auf, du brauchst hier wohl noch etwas.", sagte Cynthia. Kaum hatte sie dies gesagt, war sie auch schon in der Küche verschwunden.  
  
Sie war eindeutig noch immer beleidigt, dass ihr Sohn nichts aus ihrer Fachrichtung wissen wollte und dies alles nur hobbymäßig, wenn überhaupt, betrieb. Von zwei solchen ehrgeizigen Wissenschaftlern abzustammen war wirklich nicht leicht. Wie sollte man beide zufrieden stellen ohne selbst zu kurz zu kommen? Das ist es was sie ihm ziemlich früh gelehrt hatten. Das eigene Fortkommen zählte mehr, als das anderer. Doch Lucas hatte sich geschworen niemals ein solches Arbeitstier wie seine Eltern zu werden. Er wollte seinen Spaß haben und genügend Freizeit für sich sowie seine Freunden. Bisher klappte das ganz gut. Er konnte nicht darüber klagen, es würde ihm schwer fallen brilliant zu sein und dabei noch ausreichend Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen.  
  
Das Vidlink summte. "Wer ist so krank und ruft zu dieser Zeit an?", schimpfte er stand aber auf, um den Anruf anzunehmen.  
  
"Lucas, fröhliche Weihnachten! Hat deine Mutter an die Geschenke gedacht?"  
  
"Ja hat sie. Sag jetzt bloß nicht, du kommst nicht mehr zurück! Mum meinte du hättest da was mit Sydney geplant."  
  
"Das sollte doch eine Überraschung werden! Die ist dann wohl dahin.", meinte Dr. Wolenczak mit matter Stimme. "Keine Sorge, das mit Sydney wird schon klappen. Wir fliegen am 27. Bis dahin ist noch etwas Zeit und ich nehme mal an, die geben die Flughäfen auch wieder frei."  
  
"Soll das heißen du sitzt in New York fest?" Cynthia stand hinter Lucas.  
  
"Richtig. Bei euch ist auch alles gesperrt."  
  
Lucas sah aus dem Fenster. Kein Wunder. Draußen tobte ein weißer Sturm, der ihn das Haus gegenüber nicht erkennen lies. "Genau deshalb hasse ich diese Klimazone.", nörgelte er.  
  
"Das geht schon wieder vorbei. Könnt ihr mir aber trotzdem etwas vom Weihnachtsbraten aufheben? Wenn ich schon nicht da sein kann, dann denkt bitte an mich.", bettelte Lawrence.  
  
"Hast du nicht noch ein paar zusätzliche Geschäfte, die du in New York erledigen kannst?", fragte Cynthia zynisch.  
  
"Mum!", warnte Lucas sie.  
  
"Nein. Wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, doch jetzt setzt ich mich ins Hotelzimmer und warte bis die vom Flughafen anrufen um mir zu sagen, dass mein Flug wieder frei gegeben wurde. Also, nicht vergessen. Ich will noch ein Stück Gans haben. Egal wie lange ich brauche."  
  
"Ich lasse dir was von mir übrig.", versprach Lucas. Seine Mutter war bereits wieder in die Küche verschwunden. "Danke für die Geschenke. Ich pack gleich noch den Rest aus, aber die Bücher sind toll."  
  
"Ich wusste sie würden dir gefallen.", mit diesen Worten unterbrach der Wissenschaftler die Verbindung zu seinem Sohn. Bald würde er wieder bei ihm sein und zusammen mit ihm nach Sydney fliegen. Denn alles hatte er seiner Exfrau nicht verraten. Seine Pläne für den Jahreswechsel ließ er noch weitesgehend in Dunkelheit. Noch mussten sie nicht über alles Bescheid wissen. Die Überraschung ist viel schöner, wenn es Unerwartet kommt.  
  
ENDE  
  
Anm: Tralalala, vielen Dank für Dein Review Samusaaaaa!  
  
Die Story habe ich am 24. fast komplett runtergeschrieben und es haben sich zwei Bedeutungen eingeschlichen, die eigentlich eine ist, aber zweimal wird darauf verwiesen. Denn meine Gedanken waren an diesem Tag nur bei einer Person, wie es eure wahrscheinlich auch waren.  
  
Ich habe eine Bitte. Meine sprachliche Ausgestaltung ist im Moment ziemlich... bescheiden. Wenn ihr etwas Kritik zu meinem Schreibstil, den Zeiten und der Zeichensetzung habt, dann nur her damit. Sagt mir dann aber auch wie ich das verbessern kann. ^^ Ich hoffe euch hat die kleine Geschichte gefallen. 


End file.
